Blanche Neige sans les sept nains
by Melie
Summary: Parodie de conte, shonen ai.


**Titre :** Blanche Neige sans les sept nains

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Gros délire, romance, conte si on veut

**Blanche Neige sans les sept nains.**

Il était une fois un roi. La reine un jour mourut et le roi fut anéanti par le chagrin pendant plusieurs années avant de songer à reprendre épouse.

Avec la première reine, le roi avait eu un fils, qui était la bonté même. Il était particulièrement apprécié de tous les animaux. Il n'en eut pas un qu'il ne sut dompter.

Ayant eu dans son enfance des maladies qui lui donnaient le teint pâle comme la neige, on l'avait surnommé en ce souvenir "Blanche Neige", pour se moquer de lui.

Un jour, le roi trouva l'amour une seconde fois. L'heureux élu, car c'était bien un élu, malgré qu'il n'en eut pas l'apparence, se nommait Kazuki.

Kazuki ne tarda pas à prendre en grippe Shido, et le consigna à toutes les tâches ménagères. En effet, la nouvelle r... enfin, le nouvel époux du roi, était sorcier, et avait réussi à prendre le roi dans ses filets. Jubei, car c'était là le nom du roi, lui était entièrement dévoué.

Shido s'exécuta donc lui aussi, car, pour dire vrai, peu lui importait d'avoir à faire toutes les tâches du royaume tant qu'il pouvait rester avec ses animaux.

Cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus la r... enfin, Kazuki. Il décida qu'il lui fallait donner une bonne leçon à ce fils de roi.

A l'aide de son conseiller, un miroir magique qui répondait au nom de Makubex, il mit au point un plan pour se débarrasser du prince Shido, qui décidément l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait tout d'abord tenté de l'éloigner de ses animaux en faisant construire de grandes murailles autour du château, mais il était toujours quelque rat ou quelque corbeau pour braver l'interdit et venir rendre visite au prince.

Ainsi, un jour qu'il était particulièrement énervé, Kazuki, grâce aux bons conseils de Makubex, fit venir un Chasseur très expérimenté.

"Toi, Chasseur, dit-il, tu accompagneras Blanche-Neige dans la forêt au prétexte d'une promenade pour aller chercher..."

"Des fleurs des champs, souffla Makubex."

"On trouve des fleurs des champs dans les bois? s'étonna Kazuki."

"Ben..."

"Moi ça me paraît bizarre..."

"Alors... des oranges?"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des oranges dans nos contrées. Makubex, tu me surprends..."

"Du petit bois?"

"Oui, au moins on est sûr qu'ils vont en trouver... donc, toi, Chasseur, tu accompagneras le prince chercher du petit bois, après quoi tu le tueras, et tu me rapporteras son cœur en guise de preuve."

"Très bien, fit le Chasseur, voilà qui devrait bien m'amuser..."

Le lendemain même, Kazuki convoqua Shido.

"Prince, fit-il, aujourd'hui tu iras chercher du petit bois dans la forêt."

"Veuillez m'excuser, rei... enfin, époux de mon père, mais nous avons des pleines réserves de petit bois et..."

"Et ce n'est pas assez! J'ai décrété qu'il en serait ainsi, donc..."

"Pardonnez-moi, mais le roi, c'est mon père..., fit habilement remarquer Blanche Neige."

"Oh... puisque c'est ainsi... Jubei, mon chéri, qu'en pense-tu? Il faut que ce soit toi qui donne l'ordre à ton fils, sans quoi il ne m'obéira pas."

Et, grâce à sa magie, Kazuki força le roi Jubei à répondre dans ses intérêts.

"Oui, oui, Shido, écoute ta mère..."

"Ce n'est pas ma mère."

"Ton père..."

"Ce n'est pas mon père non plus."

"Mon mari..."

"Mouais."

Shido n'était pas dupe, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la journée de toute manière.

"Oh, le rappela Kazuki, dernière chose, mon fidèle Chasseur t'accompagnera."

Entra alors un homme habillé d'un grand manteau noir et d'un chapeau à larges rebords, le Chasseur de la Rei... enfin, le chasseur, quoi.

Shido ne put retenir un frisson, surtout quand l'homme se mit à sourire.

"Prince Shido, je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner dans la forêt."

Blanche Neige n'était pas très enchanté par cette idée, mais ne pouvait faire autrement et, de toute façon, n'avait rien à faire de sa journée.

"Très bien, fit-il."

Le Prince et le Chasseur, que l'on nommait aussi parfois Akabane, partirent sans plus attendre.

Le Chasseur sembla beaucoup s'amuser dans la forêt, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et demandait sans cesse à Shido le nom de telle ou telle chose. Ce dernier, de nature très patiente, n'en était nullement agacé et répondait toujours.

A tel point que, finalement, le Chasseur trouva que le Prince était une personne très intéressante, et qu'il serait dommage de le tuer tout de suite.

"Je pourrais encore m'amuser avec avant..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même."

Au fond de lui, Shido n'était pas très à l'aise, voire franchement pas du tout, mais faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire paraître le contraire.

Akabane eut alors l'idée de les perdre dans la forêt. Ainsi, il n'aurait qu'à faire porter à Kazuki le cœur d'une biche ou d'un quelconque rouge-gorge dans le cas où il ne trouverait pas de biche, et il serait libre de profiter de la présence du Prince.

Mais hélas pour lui, chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'éloigner du sentier, Shido ne tardait pas à le retrouver grâce à ses amis les animaux.

Le Chasseur tenta donc autre chose.

A un moment où Shido, occupé à caresser un écureuil, avait le dos tourné, il sortit son arme.

En effet, le Chasseur avait pour arme... une centaine de scalpels.

Evidemment, il ne les sortit pas tous, mais il en sortit deux ou trois, s'approcha de Shido et...

Et le Prince se retourna soudainement et esquiva le coup.

"Passionnant, fit le Chasseur. Ainsi donc, mon petit prince, vous vous y attendiez?"

"Les serviteurs de Kazuki sont aussi fourbes que lui... et, dans votre cas, je devrais même ajouter l'adjectif "fou"..."

"Fou? Oh, vous allez m'offenser..."

Et Akabane, car il était très rapide, disparut et réapparut juste derrière Shido, qui eut à peine le temps d'esquiver cette fois. Le Prince décida donc de s'enfuir dans la forêt, couvert par ses animaux.

"Oh, je suis déçu..., fit le Chasseur. Je pensais que je pourrais m'amuser plus longtemps..."

Il tua un pingouin, qui avait perdu le Nord, et envoya le cœur à Kazuki par hibou, ce qui était à l'époque presque aussi fiable que la Poste.

Puis il prit pour sa part la décision de retrouver le Prince.

Celui ci, après avoir erré longtemps, arriva à une petite maison sur le toit de laquelle il put voir une antenne télévisée. Très étonné le Prince était, car à cette époque les petites maisons perdues en plein milieu de la forêt n'avaient pas accès à l'électricité. Se rapprochant un peu plus, Blanche Neige vit deux jeunes gens de son âge. Le premier, blond aux yeux marrons, électrocutait le deuxième, brun aux yeux bleus avec des lunettes de soleil violettes, en l'attrapant par le bras.

Sitôt le Prince arrivé, les deux jeunes gens cessèrent leur bagarre, ayant remarqué tout de suite l'allure seigneuriale du nouvel arrivant.

Ils lui offrirent l'hospitalité, et Shido comprit le mystère de l'électricité : le jeune homme blond était lui-même une sorte de pile électrique.

Il vécut avec les deux garçons pendant plusieurs jours.

Pendant ce temps, le Chasseur errait dans la forêt.

Au château, Makubex avait fait remarquer à Kazuki que le cœur rapporté par le hibou n'était vraisemblablement pas celui du Prince, et Kazuki décida d'engager un autre tueur pour retrouver et tuer ce dernier. Il engagea donc un maître des poisons, ou plutôt une maîtresse.

Cette dernière, du nom d'Himiko, concocta un poison mortel, qu'elle mit sur la moitié d'une pomme. Ce poison plongeait la victime dans un profond sommeil qui entraînait la mort, à moins que la victime ne soit embrassée par son âme sœur avant.

Himiko ne mit pas très longtemps à retrouver Shido. Elle fut en cela un peu aidée par Makubex, qui, tout miroir magique qu'il était, avait le pouvoir de trouver les informations.

Elle arriva à la petite maison un jour où Ginji et Ban, c'étaient les noms des deux garçons, s'étaient absentés, laissant Shido seul. Elle lui proposa une pomme, il refusa d'abord, puis finit par se laisser tenter, voyant qu'elle en avait croqué la moitié et que rien ne lui était arrivé. Or, c'était sur l'autre moitié de la pomme qu'avait été placé le poison.

Dès qu'il en eut croqué une bouchée, Shido tomba dans un profond sommeil. L'empoisonneuse éclata alors de rire et s'enfuit.

Entre temps, Akabane finit par retrouver la petite chaumière et arriva, tout content, sonner à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra quand même, et trouva celui qu'il cherchait allongé par - terre, dans un profond sommeil.

Le Chasseur voulut attendre qu'il se réveille mais sa patience fut à bout au bout de dix minutes et il décida de forcer un peu le destin. Mais, juste à ce moment, il remarqua le panier de pommes que Himiko avait oublié, et comprit tout.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il se pencha vers le Prince et l'embrassa pour rompre le maléfice.

Shido ouvrit les yeux et vit la figure d'Akabane au - dessus de lui, alors il comprit qu'il venait de retrouver son âme sœur.

Lorsque Ban et Ginji arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent un petit mot des deux amoureux, leur annonçant qu'ils partaient en voyage de noce, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu mariage.

Et ainsi Blanche Neige et le Chasseur vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'en... de petit scalpels!

**FIN**

**Kazuki : Je suis méchant?**

**Jubei : Je suis un roi?**

**Shido : Je suis Blanche Neige?**

**Makubex : Je suis un miroir?**

**Mélie : Je n'existe pas!**


End file.
